Another Alternate Episode with Kingsley and Skye
by MANDERS21
Summary: this is a little twist in the second book- 'Masquerade' instead of Jack being the one who kissed Schuyler at the afterparty of the four hundred ball- it will be Kingsley Martin,He comes to stir up dust and ends up finding his destiny somewhere unexpected
1. Chapter 1

**Another alternate episode for Schuyler and Kingsley. **

**I do not own this series or the characters in the stories, all credit for Blue bloods goes to the brilliant MELISSA DE LA CRUZ- OH AND I DON'T PLAN ON MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS- IT IS MERELY FOR EVERYONE'S ELSE AMUSEMENT, INCLUDING MY OWN! **

**Kingsley just entered the blue blood community and this is during the time of 'The four hundred ball' at the St. Regis. Note: instead of the Jack being the one who kissed her at the after party, it was Kingsley Martin. And I also changed the plot around, as well as added my own ideas. **

Chanel made the gown, Black garment bag embroidered with a double C logo, Hattie her care caregiver, carefully removing the preserved dress from the garment bag,

"Wow" Schuyler breathed, it was a golden dress, with a perfect tight strapless bodice and a princess skirt, with folds and folds of voluminous fabric. Her long raven hair in locks of luxurious waves cascading around her tiny heart face, her makeup light, with Blush, mascara, and golden eyeliner, with golden sheer lip gloss. She was breath taking.

Even if she still felt self conscious about her self, everyone else in the room couldn't tear their eyes away- Schuyler Van Alen illuminated under the bright light, shone like an angel from heaven.

Jack for one felt his heart leap out of his chest, and knew he couldn't go the whole night without at least a dance with her. Mimi force was too caught up with herself to notice anything, and yet Schuyler's effect was endearing on the whole blue blood elite. Beauty that made everyone gasp in 'Awe'.

"That mongrel shouldn't even exist!" Mimi hissed more to herself than anyone else.

Bliss just rolled her eyes brooded away at Mimi,

"Oh get over yourself Mimi! God! Give Schuyler a break- she hasn't done anything to you" Dylan smiled at his women for once taking a stand.

After the ball was over, the night was just beginning for some of the blue blood elite. Certain people Mimi (VIP) text the invited the few she had considered worthy enough to join with the fun. She didn't think she was invited so she was about to leave when her cell phone buzzed, it was the text someone forwarded it restrictedly, to her phone, it said that a mask is a must. She had a Venetian mask, it covered her whole face. She however felt more out of place then ever, this was a bad idea, she didn't have any friends here. She watched everyone having fun, while she was sweating her face off with this stupid mask that itched her. She didn't even see where Jack was. She wanted to see him badly, though he made it clear at her grandmothers funeral that it didn't matter what she felt for him, to him it was his obligation to be with his twin. His soul mate. That anything he thought he felt for her was lie. It was something he thought he felt. He was mistaken.

She decided to forget about it, it was easier that way. Less painful. She made her way to a small alcove hidden behind the speakers, so she could sit down while she debated her next move.

However a boy followed her in there, he wore a black silk mask, and his eyes were shadowed, by her stupid mask, preventing her to get a good look at him, he had raven hair, and was grinning mischievously,

"Don't you like parties sweetheart?" he asked coyly,

"Actually I hate them"

"Oh me too." the stranger said,

"I don't even know why I'm here, when no one likes me"

"I like you"

She blushed under the hot mask, then laughed, "You don't know me"

"I know more than you think - Van Alen, and I actually think I like you better without that horrible mask. But of course Mimi Force wouldn't appreciate your presence as I do- you and I have more in common than you'll ever know"

"Really, humor me" she smiled, he only scooted closer to her, and took her hand, making Schuyler's stomach dance with butterflies. Who was this boy? Does she know him? The tension was deep, and left her mind reeling in anticipation, she needed to see this boy. She wanted to know he was real, she couldn't believe this was happening, he seemed so charming and perfect, though he was no Jack Force, he sure made her time there at the after party more endearing less painful.

"I know who you really came for, and I have to admit, I'm pretty jealous that Jack has caught your interest and not me" who is this boy?, he had perfect teeth, and an intoxicating voice.

"Do I know you?" she smiled, turning her body toward him,

"No sweetheart, afraid not- for if you did- you would've came here for me, and not that Abbadon"

"You sound so sure of yourself"

"Tell me Schuyler- do you believe in love at first sight?" Schuyler shrugged then rolled her eyes,

"I don't know what I believe"

"You're a smart girl- you'll figure that out for yourself one day"

"Take the mask off so I could see who you are. you've already seen me, its only fair?" she pouted, as he shook his head with a grin.

"Now why would I do that, when I'm having far too much fun keeping you guessing"

"Awe, your killing me"

"Cheer up sweetheart, the nights still young- lets just enjoy ourselves while we can- revealing my face might take away all the fun, when keeping you on your toes is far more a better thrill" he winked at her, and just when he thought she's given up, she went for mask, only to be brushed up against the bench, she gasped as he lifted her mask up, revealing her rose lips, then felt his lips crashing into hers, a deep intensifying kiss, with her first real tongue action. A moan of surprise escaped her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck heatedly. That kiss was so sweet, literally. Electrifying. Suddenly breaking their kiss, from the intruding clearing of a throat, they broke away from one another, it was none the less Jack Force,

"Just to let you know the fireworks are starting" Schuyler removed her mask, and grinned as she remembered what was happening before Jack interrupted, and giggled as he walked away angrily,

"Did you see that-" she turned thrilled by their little encounter, to see the stranger was no longer sitting next to her. She groaned. Did she just imagine the whole thing?

**This is merely a one shot- if you want more, then I want 5 reviews to continue this story, because I only did this due to a request. And I have my other Blue blood story with Schuyler and Kingsley. So if you think I should continue, let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Note: this story isn't following the plot in the Masquerade blue bloods book 2- this is going to have a different plot. Another is, Kingsley is not a silver blood, however he isn't a venator, he's about a year older than Schuyler though. He is as old as Mimi and Jack of course. Jack and Mimi= Kingsley love triangle as in my Alternate universe- story. So if you see anything about it that doesn't happen in the book, that's how I intended it. ) **

"**Just to let you know the fireworks are starting" Schuyler removed her mask, and grinned as she remembered what was happening before Jack interrupted, and giggled as he walked away angrily, **

"**Did you see that-" she turned thrilled by their little encounter, to see the stranger was no longer sitting next to her. She groaned. Did she just imagine the whole thing? **

"?.Who. Is. That.?"

Kingsley Drexel Martin just moved to town with his "Parental units" had he known New York would be so entertaining and full of hot blue bloods gorgeous females, he would've came a lot sooner. He arrived at the damned 'Four Hundred Ball' early that night. In addition to his prior objective- He has his personal ulterior designs on a certain young women, one everyone knows as Mimi Force, but she will always be his Susanne. That was the first cycle, when his twin went missing. They had never found her. Her name was Olivierra Marx. His name was Tripp Marx- She was his twin, his love. His soul. She disappeared as if in thin air. He never did get over his twins disappearance. She was 18 years . Mimi somehow managed to capture his heart every single cycle when Jack would be busy chasing after the light, and Mimi would come to Kingsley's open arms. But something has changed. he feels it. He felt it that night when he first laid eyes on her, in a golden Chanel vintage gown. She swept him off his feet. that's when he inquired Jack who knows who she is.

"Ay- mate," Kingsley tapped him on the shoulder, Jack regarded him coolly, Kingsley pointed at Schuyler, "Who. Is. That?" he gasped ogling Schuyler with disbelief and interest. Making Jack cringe. Kingsley grabbed his chest as if he felt his heart ache for her.

"Hello? Earth to Jack!" Mimi snorted in annoyance at Schuyler stealing all the attention.

"Your Kingsley right? You just moved in the neighborhood?" Kingsley nodded breathlessly, he stared at Schuyler all night. He also inquired about her history, and a lot of other things. Then when he saw her at the after party, he had to kiss her. It was the best kiss he has ever had in years, his stomach danced with heat and tingles waking up his senses. After finding out everything about her. He thought he would give her a chance to get to know him. He didn't want her to see him yet so he took his leave when Jack came into the equation.

He got ready for his first day at Duchesne. He had to impress her right? So he wore some black jeans, and a white collared polo. His hair in tussles.

Schuyler Van Alen had went shopping for new clothes from her grandpa. He wasn't a cheapskate as her grandmother was. He wanted to make sure Charles Force didn't proceed with his appeal to adopt Schuyler into his family. For those who don't know who the rigorous man was, he is the Force twins father for this cycle. He bought her more than enough of attire to last a year. He had also bought her some shoes to match. She even bought some make up, excited about finding her mystery man. She was wearing some black skinny jeans with a black tunic tank top, black. Hattie helped her with her makeup and she was all done, with her lip gloss and blush, mascara etc.- she couldn't believe the lengths she's gone to, just for a boy. Who by the way isn't Jack. She sighed, and then went to eat some breakfast. When she got to school, she was like a hawk. Bliss noticed this.

"Schuyler? You alright?" her Texan accent bringing a smile to her lips,

"No- I mean yeah-" she hit her forehead, and shook her head, "I don't know." she groaned as she put her things in her locker. And took the n

"Schuyler- your blushing, so tell me who he is?" Mimi then made an entrance and then right away sneered in their direction,

"Bliss, what the hell are you doing!" she scolded Bliss for conversing with the half breed. But surprising Schuyler and everyone else who knows her well, she retorted,

"Oh give it a break already Mimi!" she hissed, pushing her way through the crowd, pulling Schuyler along with her. Showing Mimi that she decided to hang around Schuyler. Bliss felt a strong unique bond to her. One she could not explain. But she none the less chose to stick with her true friend. Schuyler and Bliss decided to go find Oliver who was mysteriously absent.

Schuyler explained to Bliss the whole masquerade incident. Bliss was sure she knew who it possibly be. And was more than certain Schuyler wasn't going to like it, as she watched Schuyler glare and grimace with contempt at none the less Kingsley Martin. Who she was sure she saw ogling Schuyler at the after party as he was her date-

"Can you believe the new guy?" she hissed under her breath insults, as Mimi began to flirt with him, and he flirted back naturally only to not be rude. Schuyler stood there in the quad with her beautiful radiant self, stealing all the red blood and blue alike attentions, for they have just now noticed her in a new light.

As Kingsley spoke to Mimi he saw her glaring at someone then followed her glare and nearly trembled as his heart fluttered, his smile grew wider, and he just waited until he caught Schuyler's gaze when the bell rang and she turned to leave and was nearly three inches away from his lips,

He reminded her of a predator and she was a prey, her eyes wide as a deer caught in the head lights of a speeding truck. She didn't realize that she froze and they were the only ones in the hallway.

He caressed her cheek with adoration, "My _Sweetheart_, mine" no. No- No! she thought. New boy is the one behind the mask? He then caught her off guard, by stepping forward until her back hit against the lockers and he pressed his lips against hers.

Schuyler felt that wonderful sensation again. Butterflies dancing. But what the hell is she doing? She thought she cant like this man whore! Can she? She pushed him away,

"What are you doing?" she grimaced wiping her mouth with disappointment etched across her face.

"What you wanted me to do since the masquerade party!" he said indignantly, hands in a shrug, she shook her head winded ,

"No. Freaking. Way!" she pushed him in the chest, wiping her mouth and brushing off his germs from herself,

"Sweetheart? Please calm down, what's wrong?" he purred pulling her closer, as she fought against him.

"What's wrong? Your asking me what's wrong? Your- god! Eeww!" she got her hand bag and ran off toward her next class. She should've known it was too good to be true. Of course it was the new boy who flirts with all the snobby pretty girls in school!. She hated Kingsley Martin's kind. He was the biggest flirter in the world. He had kissed practically every cute girl in school by now. She had seen him even flirt with Mimi. Mimi! But that kiss, my god he knows what he's doing!

This did not go as he planned. He thought for sure after she saw who he was , she'd run into his arms where she belongs. Its only a matter of time though. He knows she'll be back for more. She has to. She's all he wants. All he needs. Forget all the rest of the girls here. She belongs to him. He can just feel it. She completes him. She is meant for him. He is meant for her. She kissed him back, and she didn't have to right now, right? Kingsley then realized something,

"You can run and hide all you want Van Alen- but no matter what you do to chase me away, will only prove to have been done in vain- because I want you. For better or for worst '_Sweetheart_' and make no mistake about that." he murmured to himself in the hall alone staring down the path Schuyler just ran down to get as far away from Kingsley Martin as she can. Kingsley Martin! She felt this is gods way of humoring her when she prayed for her the guy in the mask to seek her out today, and now it happened to her. Kingsley Martin, whom she is more in love with now then she could've imagined. And she doesn't want to believe it. She keeps telling herself that she could never love a play boy like him. But her heart pays no mind to her thoughts, for it listens to the soul that cries out to him in longing. ..

**What do you think guys? Is it ok? Or should I stop there and leave it as a one shot? If you want more, its up to your reviews to make it happen, and I suppose I only will ask you for three more=7 reviews total. Thanks to those who read it and actually review it! **

**Special thanks to : Sunayna4sho- and .0x- you both actually read my other stories and stuff. And Sunayna4sho requested this and I really did this for you two. So I hope you like it guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**RECAP: "You can run and hide all you want Van Alen- but no matter what you do to chase me away, will only prove to have been done in vain- because I want you. For better or for worst '**_**Sweetheart**_**' and make no mistake about that." he murmured to himself in the hall alone staring down the path Schuyler just ran down to get as far away from Kingsley Martin as she can. Kingsley Martin! She felt this is gods way of humoring her when she prayed for her the guy in the mask to seek her out today, and now it happened to her. Kingsley Martin, whom she is more in love with now then she could've imagined. And she doesn't want to believe it. She keeps telling herself that she could never love a play boy like him. But her heart pays no mind to her thoughts, for it listens to the soul that cries out to him in longing. ..**

…**...**

**Pretentious scheme**

A months in time has flown by and he couldn't help but think about her all day. Yes, Jack Force thought of Schuyler Van Alen - In class, out of class, in his dreams. She is everywhere he looks. He feels her the moment she hit's the hall with her head bowed and best friend conduit Oliver, at one side, Dylan Ward the other. The trio of misfits. Not so much as misfits, really anonymous. What he sees in her is obvious now to every single guy in school now that she upgraded her attire, for who though? Kingsley Martin seems to be drawn to her as well, which is a big problem for him, because he is finding it hard to just mark her down as a fling. though they barely only kissed once. Well what can he say, it was hell of a kiss.

Martin also changed his schedule to match Schuyler's, which is a bit awkward and stalker potential like if you'd ask him.

"Jack? Hello?" Mimi snorted, annoyed at her brothers odd behavior lately, he's been so distracted lately.

"If you'll excuse me, I got a book to return to the library, see you at home" he excused himself, giving his sister a awkward pat on the shoulder and slipped away.

He couldn't stand being near his sister while she treated everyone around her like trash as if she has the right to. He needed to talk to Schuyler. He had to have her for his self. He couldn't stand it any longer. He doesn't care that she's not a full Blue blood, it doesn't even matter to him. He's not with Mimi now. He just simply doesn't remember being in love with Mimi yet. He still has a little time till the bonding ceremony. He already made sure it wouldn't be too soon. He has about a year to enjoy his self. At least until after graduation sometime.

He turned down the hall to find the person he was looking for. But his heart fell when Kingsley crashed his lips into hers briefly, but she actually kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck but then abruptly shoved him away from her, and wiped her mouth stalking toward him, leaving a bewildered Kingsley wearing a smirk upon his smug face. Jack hid in a small corner, and grabbed her pulling her to him, she struggled then looked up to see exactly who it was and gasped,

"Jack- you scared me! Did you need something?" she seemed winded, and bit surprised that Jack Force of all boys in her school managed to seek her out? Oh and of course Kingsley as well who loves to ambush her with those sweet kisses, but as always she plays it off she doesn't like him. She knows he's a playboy that's why .

"Listen Schuyler, there's something I've been needing to tell you and-" she stopped him,

"Jack, I already know that the kiss was a mistake, and I've been keeping away from you as your sister told me to- I already understand."

"No- that's just it- it wasn't a mistake Schuyler, they told me it was- I never felt that it was." she saw the confusion in his eyes. To tell the truth she thinks she actually loves Kingsley. To say the lease, maybe even Jack as well. Oh man! Things are so down hill from there. This complicates everything much, much more than it already is.

Schuyler looked around cautiously, what if Mimi finds them talking to one another,

She huffed and scowled, anxiously "Oh! What did I do to deserve this?" she grumbled crossing her arms angrily,

Jack chuckled, "Your so cute when your angry" he pulled her to his chest, and she was nearly drunk by his presence. She had a crush on him for years, and just when she thought she lost him forever, he creeps right up on her. But what about Kingsley? Or better yet what about-

"I knew it! You little home wrecker mongrel!" Jack stood his ground and stood in front of Schuyler,

"That's enough Mimi-we were just talking as friends-"

Mimi eyed him closely, searching his face for deception, she couldn't tell, then she eyed Schuyler who just stood there with her faced away scowling, how she should be. She thought,

"Well it didn't look like it!" she hissed, Jack immediately said,

"Yeah, I was just inviting Schuyler and her new boyfriend _Kingsley_-to the party at Bliss's Friday night? you remember Martin don't you? " Schuyler's eyes go wide in shock , and gasped incredulously as Kingsley strolled in to the mix as soon as he seen Schuyler behind Jack he began to glare,

"What are you doing with my girl Force- " he winked at Mimi, and Schuyler grimaced, she hated the effect he had on her. And then he pulled Schuyler away and held her to his chess affectionately tending to her and fixing a stray hair from her cheek. He then kissed her, and whispered, "I knew you wanted me love. I just would've thought you would admit that information to me first instead of Jack" he turned to them and said, "We'll be delighted to join you guys on Friday."

Mimi choked up on her tongue for a second eyeing Schuyler and then Kingsley winded, she didn't believe it, Kingsley liked that little mongrel too? What the hell is wrong with the world these days? What is so good about that little mouse?

"You," Mimi started and pointed at Schuyler, "And, and her?" she inquired to Kingsley a little quizzically,

"Don't sound so surprised princess, she's the most beautiful girl here, other that you of course- don't we look perfect together?" he said, as everyone stopped talking around them, and considered that for a bit.

Now everyone was starting to see Schuyler in a new light and she was now the new 'It girl'? everyone wants to be Schuyler now. Never once had Kingsley made a stand to claim any girl as his girlfriend. He played around with them, and had a little fun here and there. but having one girl? commit himself to one woman, Schuyler none the less? Hit and run has always been his motto until he met Schuyler.

Jack thought to himself, that this was all his fault! No, actually it was Mimi's fault damn it! He was angry inside, so angry he can break down these walls. He felt his angel's gaze at him accusingly because he knew she hated the spot light, she was everything Mimi wasn't. and now he has forced her into his world, however now she was with Kingsley, when she should be with him. The bell rang thank god, Jack gave Schuyler an apologetically wry smile and a look that said,

'_Please don't be angry at me, we can still make this work I promise! And plus now, Mimi wont suspect us together with Kingsley as your boyfriend, it's a brilliant idea!'_

Schuyler sighed and just decided to let it ride out, she was too exhausted to think of tomorrow- for now what ever happens, happens. But how did she become beautiful? She doesn't believe that, but then how do you explain the part about the two most wanted hot boys in school swooning over her? While this whole situation just got scarier, she couldn't help but feel good about the attention she is receiving from two gorgeous boys. She looked up to Kingsley as he walked her to class, and he stopped by the door, and kissed her long and hard,

"So I suppose I'll be picking you up from now on, and taking you home," he turned to leave, then added with his signature smirk, "Girlfriend" her heart was going haywire. What the hell is she going to do? Use him as her cover boyfriend? While her and Jack make out behind Mimi's and Kingsley's back? that's horrible, how could Jack even suggest such things? She was falling for Kingsley but didn't want him to know that. Ever. Now that Jack finally wants her back, she wants to tell him no- but she doesn't have the heart to! Oh god ! What is she going to do?

**ok- should I continue this? Or not? Let me know. Having two stories is mind raveling, but if you guys like it I will continue, I want at lease 12 reviews total before I update again.… also, this plot happened all on its own- I was supposed to go with my idea I wrote down in notes, but this came out totally different. So if you like it then tell me. You guys are awesome by the way. I hope you guys like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

"**So I suppose I'll be picking you up from now on, and taking you home," he turned to leave, then added with his signature smirk, "Girlfriend" her heart was going haywire. What the hell is she going to do? Use him as her cover boyfriend? While her and Jack make out behind Mimi's and Kingsley's back? that's horrible, how could Jack even suggest such things? She was falling for Kingsley but didn't want him to know that. Ever. Now that Jack finally wants her back, she wants to tell him no- but she doesn't have the heart to! Oh god ! What is she going to do? **

…...

Schuyler couldn't stop moving, her hands trembled as she tapped her feet impatiently on the floor, she's been like this since she became the girlfriend of a certain hot playboy in school. And lets not forget that she is also the secret mistress of Jack Force as well. Oliver suddenly bursts in her door wearing a quizzical expression upon his face,

"Ok what's up with you- I was only absent for a few days, and I hear you are now dating the very guy you swore up and down you had no feelings for?" he sat on her bed, scowling, with his face in his hands,

"God Ollie- not you too! I'm mentally exhausted can you just drop it please- at lease until I sort my head first?" she grumbled letting herself fall back on the bed, as she gazed tiredly at the ceiling, counting the new glow in the dark stickers she and Ollie placed there recently. She counted at lease 86 total, when there was supposed to be 100. She was in the middle of counting them again when Oliver rudely decided to block her view, she suspired,

"Do you mind Ollie- your invading my personal space!" she got up, and began to scowl, "Yes, I am with Kingsley Ollie! What else do you want me to say?" she hissed, narrowing her gaze, "I'm sorry you weren't there- which brings me to my question, where have you been lately? You've been A- WALL all week- what's up with that anyway?"

He shrugged, "Not like you cared enough to seek out the answers anyway" he sighed getting up and then walked out wearing a scowl,

"Ollie! I'm sorry I've been busy ok!" she yelled as he left. He was gone. Her best friend was gone. And now she had no one? This is so unfair! She thought to herself. She had a photo shoot to tend to today, then its Bliss's party. She ran down stairs and asked Julius to drop her off at the location where the photo shoot was to be held, True Religion jeans. She was instructed to come without make up. So she did. But as she was waiting for her name to be called, Bliss appeared from the dressing room,

"Oh hey Schuyler- your in the fashion shoot for True Religion too?"

"Yeah, they just called me in the morning- you too or what?" she nodded,

"Yeah- its going to be so fun!"

"Right" Schuyler said idly.

They were in the fashion shoot together. The pose was a little too flashy for Schuyler's taste, but the extra money couldn't hurt any one right? She thought. She decided to wear the out fit to Bliss's party. As Schuyler was waiting though for her ride, she felt like she was being watched, chills ran down her spine, her hairs stood up as well, she was blue blood and here she was perspiring as a mortal. She decided that she would walk home instead of going to that stupid party. When she reached the alley, she heard a noise behind her and turned to see red glowing eyes, a pale creature bigger than herself, she went rigid, this was a Croatan, a silver blood. A female one for sure. All she could do was stay still, and succumb to the darkness, and she also recalled the Amulet around the creature neck, It attacked her and she screamed, it went for her neck and began to drain her. She thought for sure that this was the end. Everything went black.

"Schuyler my love can you hear me?" she recognized that voice anywhere,

"Kingsley- what- happened?"

He smiled with relief in his eyes,

"Bliss told me where you were, so I went looking for you, when I crossed the alley way, that's when I spotted the creature feeding on you, but I must've scared it off, when I manifested my sword to fight it off, cause it ran away. But thank god I found you on time." he kissed her forehead.

"So they're back then? We got to tell my grandfather right away- and Charles Force!" she said, Kingsley nodded, then frowned,

"Charles Force unfortunately wants you to keep this under wraps, so they wouldn't cause a scare on the blue blood community- he is still in denial about the whole Silver blood rising again situation. But he knows it has to be true since I had witness it my self, and your grandfather is petitioning for the role of the regent position, and I think he just might right now as we speak be voted as new regent"

"What? My grandfather?"

"Yes sweetheart"

"Oh." she breathed, she looked around and realized they weren't in her house,

"Where are we?" she sat up, he smiled,

"My room" her cheeks flushed,

"Oh. Does my-"

"Yes sweetheart, I told him about us, and he was thrilled- it was his idea that I took care of you for a bit- he knows my parents very well"

"You what?" she winced, "Wait am I dreaming again?" she laid back down, as he smirked, his silver eyes glistening bright with amusement,

"You dream of me huh?"

"Don't flatter your self"

"Of course not" he said, "I'm just glad you're here though, safe in my arms where you belong." he said without a hint of amusement upon his face, she heard passion in his words, she actually believed him. It scared her. She wasn't use to this serious side of him. She was more than certain he's never shown any one else this side of himself. It was oddly endearing. She felt content in his arms. She sat up suddenly, checking her surroundings,

"So this is your lair then?" she smiled, trying to get the other Kingsley back- because with that one she knew herself, and knew she wouldn't give in to that one, but this one, it was uncertain what she'll do. It was making her stomach dance with butterflies.

"Ours now." he said again in that serious tone. He smiled at her wryly and opened his arms, beckoning her into his waiting arms, "Please don't make me beg- I will if I have to Schuyler" the way he said her name drove her mad. And brought a grin to her face,

"No" she giggled, crossing her arms, he sat up, and grinned,

"No? you know I can make you baby!" he challenged, she grumbled and stepped back toward the door,

"I don't think so" she met his challenge, and saw as he narrowed his gaze in an amused pounce, then he jumped up and scared her, when he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders, making her scream out and giggle, throwing her over the bed, and then tickling her like crazy,

"There! Stop that ! that tickles!" she grumbled,

"Do you surrender to your Kingsley?" he smirked,

"Na ah!" she giggled, he was hovered over her, on the bed, pinning her to the bed,

He tickled her until she folded, and submitted to him,

"Fine! There! I surrender!" he smiled, and sighed, then released her hands, and rested his forehead over her own, and then moved his face to her neck, giving her the chills, flashes of the attack began to plague her mind, but she said nothing. He kissed and nibbled on her neck, which felt so pleasurable. She gasped and smiled warmly, he trailed small kisses up her jaw line , to her mouth, and traced her lips with his tongue.

"Where have you been all my life angel?" he purred, smiling warmly feeling intoxicated by her presence, her heart fluttered, and she blushed, forgetting about everything and everyone but each other.

"No- where have _you _been all _my _life!" she purred, caressing his face,

"I was searching in all the wrong places, but I'm here now sweetheart, and I promise I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise?" she flushed nervously,

"Cross my heart love"

He later then fed her and offered her some blood, assuming she was in transition like her grandfather suspected yet said nothing to Schuyler.

"But your grandfather told me that your already in transformation and to give you some red blood vital life force, to help you regain your strength faster"

Schuyler winced and sniffed it. It smelt unexpectedly delicious, so she shrugged and just drank it all in one go. She wanted more. So he prepared her another cup full. And she was full.

"Thank you" she smiled,

"Your welcome sweetheart"

"So if I'm in transformation- doesn't that mean, that I will need a familiar on an everyday basis?" he nodded,

"I'm in transition too love, its not so bad, I have a few familiars of my own, I could help you find some if you'd like?"

"You'll help me?"

"Of course"

"Awe your so sweet"

Schuyler stayed over night at Kingsley Martin's house and his parents didn't even mind or bother at all. Her grandfather didn't even mind. It was weird that her grandfather trusted Kingsley so much. He didn't even call her to see how she was doing. During the night, Kingsley told her that he got her some clothing and stuff from her grandfather, who is determined to keep Schuyler away from the house until her grandfather tells her its safe to return.

Schuyler's phone buzzed, and it was about 2:00 am. Kingsley right away reached for it, but Schuyler grabbed it from him.

"Na ah, ah! My phone lover" she laughed, and saw it was a text message from, BFJ = Jack Force! Oh crap, how could she forget about him?

**-Where are you Schuyler? I've been waiting for you! **

**-I heard what happened- are you ok?**

**-please call me, I need to hear for my self that your ok!**

**-I need you right now **

She deleted them right away. Kingsley then stole away her phone and went through it like a jealous boyfriend, which was cute. asking her who was who and why she had the numbers. She really had no friends to be stored in her phone, really only 10 people at most.

Monday was school again, and Lawrence was still iffy about her returning home.

Kingsley and Schuyler were like the Brangelina ideal couple of the Blue blood and red blood elite. Everyone wanted to be there friends, and every time they went out, the Elite was sure to follow.

There were billboards of Schuyler's and Bliss's recent True religion jeans gig. Mimi hated that it was a good pose and made the two girls popular in school. Schuyler hated the limelight. She hated the fact that she was now in the spotlight. every time though she found a second to relax from everything, Jack would find her and escape away with her. He even had rented out a small little apartment on Perry St, for them to spend some time in,

"Jack?" she was worried about hurting Kingsley. He made her happy, and yet she was sneaking around with Jack. Her chest tightened when she thought of him and what she is doing.

"Yes love?" he kissed her on the forehead,

"What are we doing?" she hated to talk about this, but she had to bring it up sometime,

"What do you mean?" he knew exactly what she meant. He didn't want this to ever end. He felt so new with her. She was his savior in his darkest hour, and Mimi was his death.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone- and sneaking around behind their backs will kill them, don't you think?" he sighed, and sat up,

"Please don't tell me this is over-" he cried, "I cant go on without you Schuyler- I don't want Mimi I don't love her in the way she loves me- I-I-" _I love you!_

They were playing a losing game- this relationship, or whatever this is was doomed before it started, they both knew this,

"Oh Jack I don't know what to do- and I think I may be falling in love with-" he stopped her,

He suspired, and got up then stalked toward the window. "Please don't say his name? I thought-" he had tears in his eyes, then he turned to her his gaze dark suddenly,

"Jack I'm sorry but we both know this is bound to end-"

"We have a little more time- we don't have to end it now Schuyler-"

"I know- but what about me Jack, coming here with you and falling in love with you more and more just to lose you in the end forever wont help me any right? I mean you will forget me after the bond- but for me? I'm not the same as you- I wont be born again in cycles, and I will remember you and everything we shared together for the rest of my life!"

"I didn't think that far ahead yet- your right"

"Your going to forget everything we share after the bond, and I don't know how I'm going to cope with that!" she cried, he went to her side and pulled her into his arms,

"Don't say that- please give me a little time, and maybe I could find some kind of way out of this - there's got to be another way"

"There isn't Jack, trust me I've searched the repository high and low-" just then Jack's cellular phone went off. He excused himself and went near the window to murmur, when her phone began to ring as well she groaned prepared to ignore it if it was Kingsley again, he's been calling on and on since she got there, but she eyed the caller ID and saw it was her grandpa so she answered,

"Hello?" she breathed,

"Oh thank the heavens your alright granddaughter! There's been death in the blue bloods youth- Aggie was found drained full body consumption- and it doesn't stop getting weird there- your room dear, someone has ransacked your whole room, and we fear the same silver blood wanted to finish the job- where are you now? Because I already had a word with the Martins, they decided to provide protection for you there until this whole thing boils over." Schuyler blinked, what the hell? Her grandfather was saying everything too fast, she couldn't even process everything at once- but she when she finally did process everything he said, she felt terrified. A psycho silver blood is after her, and Aggie's dead? Mimi's good friend?

Jack didn't want Schuyler out of his sight, but of course they had to part ways. She didn't even get to say everything on her mind, before they parted for good. At lease she hopes so they are parted for good, because she is in love with Kingsley Martin. When she was dropped off in front of Kingsley's place, she sighed, walking up to the door steadily. The door abruptly swung open, revealing a very impatient Kingsley, he looked horrible.

He opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let her in, then secured the locks. Schuyler thought for sure his parents were in since her grandfather said he spoke to them,

"Where's your parents?"

"Official out of town business- " he had an edge to his voice that unsettled Schuyler,

"Oh"

"So where were you Schuyler?" he inquired impassively, narrowing his gaze intensely, his eyes shone with recognition, and it made her feel so guilty that she wished she disappeared. "You were with Jack Force again weren't you?"

**What do you guys think? Should I just end it, or am I losing it? You decide. My minds been warped lately, and if it starts showing in my stories please let me know- so I could make sure my story is to your satisfaction, and doesn't get boring. If you like it then leave me a review, I want 16 before I update again ok. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**RECAP:**_

"_**Official out of town business- " he had an edge to his voice that unsettled Schuyler, **_

"_**Oh" **_

"_**So where were you Schuyler?" he inquired impassively, narrowing his gaze intensely, his eyes shone with recognition, and it made her feel so guilty that she wished she disappeared. "You were with Jack Force again weren't you?" **_

…_..._

"_**The New Girl"**_

_Schuyler felt her chest tighten, she felt her throat constrict. She didn't want to lie. But he knew where she was already, _

"_Schuyler?" he breathed, taking her in his arms, "He called me for you alot earlier- he said he's been meeting you for coffee after school, is this true?" she sighed, _

"_Yeah- he called you?" he nodded then kissed her deeply, and took her up stairs to his room. They were watching a movie when things heated up, really heated up, _

"_Kingsley?" she grumbled, _

"_Too fast?" he said, she nodded, so he fixed her shirt and then just wrapped her in his arms, "I'm sorry sweetheart- don't worry about it, I can be very patient when need be." she sighed relieved. She felt a little bit self-conscious wondering if he was a virgin as she is. She eyed him intensely, and he noticed, _

"_See anything you like sweetheart?" arrogant he is, but in an adorable way. She has grown accustomed to his smugness and arrogant ways. He winked at her and she blushed wildly, looking away, _

"_You have no idea" she laughed, "Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked as she covered her face coyly, _

"_Yes of course- what did you want to know babe?" his eyes stuck to the movie, _

"_Are you -I mean-god this is harder than I thought-" she covered her face nervously, and giggled. He then turned the TV off after the movie ended, and sat up straight to regard her, _

"_What's harder than you thought? Just ask me baby, really, don't be shy, I want you to be open with me, no matter what- trust me like I trust you" _

_She sighed and just opened her mouth to ask him, "Are you a virgin?" he smiled and sighed _

"_No. sorry sweetheart. Are you mad now?" she frowned, but thought she shouldn't be angry for something he did before he met her. _

"_Not mad, just a little self conscious now though- you know, experience wise" she was blunt which he appreciated and understood where she was coming from, but honestly she had no idea how crazy she drives him and they don't even have to have sex for that. He is really into her. He has never been into a girl this much, he made her his girlfriend which is the first ever. _

"_Self conscious sweetheart? Seriously, you have nothing to worry about, your perfect in everyway for me and I'm more than certain that when you're ready to take that big step with me- you'll be more than enough for me to be content" _

_he was nervous talking about it, as if he were a virgin? What the hell? He thought, she made him nervous, like how he was with his first crush in fourth grade. Schuyler made his stomach dance with heat every time she was near him and that never happened before. Maybe with Mimi but not like this. _

"_How many girls have you- you know?" she flushed, and he just stared at her wide eyed. _

_How many girls has he slept with? His whole life? He wondered, _

"_My whole life?" the way he said it made her chest sink, _

_She nodded "Your whole life" _

"Is that a trick question? I mean shit... _Do you really want to know?" he laughed nervously with that smug smirk upon his face, and Schuyler frowned then hit his arm offended recoiling away from him, facing away from him, "Schuyler? Baby-" he pulled her back to his side, 'where she belongs' he thought to himself, _

"_Is it so many that you've lost count or something? Is sex so meaningless to you that you would do it with anyone?" she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_Schuyler- I'm not the same guy I was before you," he kissed her forehead, "It is true that before you, I used to think nothing of my conquests- and always got what I wanted when ever I wanted, but I wasn't happy. Not truly as I am with you. Now." she blushed, and kissed him deeply. He knew exactly what to say to sweep her off her toes. _

_When Monday came, everyone was looking gloomy. Even Mimi. It is true that Aggie was her friend, one of her close party goers type of friend. It was said that she went to club 122 partying and was last seen talking to Mimi and the others of the A crowd youth. She went outside for a cigarette and she never came back inside, they found her in the back alley drained of all her blood with a message carved in Aggie's stomach for none the less Schuyler. That little distinction was left out of the equation for Schuyler's sake. Her grandfather didn't want to scare Schuyler more than she already is. The message said, _

_: Soon Dimidium Cognatus! I'm coming 4 you ! _

"Hey Schuyler, did you meet Delilah Swann, the new girl yet?" Dylan inquired with a smirk inclining toward the front doors of the hall, as the new girl strolled in with her arrogant disposition, she has- Olive black hair, and big silver eyes, she is beautiful and tall, slender, and is now headed their direction. Kingsley didn't even look her way, he was too distracted adoring his beautiful girlfriend, ignoring everyone else that didn't matter.

"No, not yet- have you?" Dylan nodded,

"Yup I met her at Block 122 a couple of weeks back before she even transferred here. she's cool" just then the girl paused in front of her, and Kingsley who just eyed her with a quizzical expression, apparently her eyes seemed to give Kingsley a sense of recognition of someone from his past maybe?

"Dylan, my friend- aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Delilah said bleakly, with her stone cold glaze at Schuyler, she made her disdain for Schuyler known. She was a new level of snob, even in comparison to the infamous Mimi Force. Schuyler noticed the way Kingsley was gaping at her intensely, and it made her uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, hey guys this is Delilah Swann, she moved here from Spain-" he inclined toward Schuyler,

"This is Schuyler- the girl we saw with '_Jack Force' _the other day- and this is her boyfriend _Kingsley Martin_"

Schuyler blanched at her friends reference to Jack and her seen together. Kingsley didn't seem to notice however, which was good that he was distracted.

"Nice to meet you Delilah and welcome to Duchesne!" Schuyler said in a cordial way her a warm smile, and her hand extended waiting for the shared kind gesture that happens between two strangers who begin a friendship, but Delilah just sighed and eyed it suspiciously,

"Right" she spat out with obvious disdain in her silver eyes

she was being rude, especially when she went ahead and shook Kingsley's hand while Schuyler let her hand fall back to her side. Dylan shrugged to Schuyler as her boyfriend started a conversation with Delilah. Delilah turned to glare at Schuyler before she dragged Kingsley off to a more secluded spot to talk which was insulting to her. Schuyler didn't like this one bit. Something was oddly off about that girl. She turned to Dylan,

"What the hell was that about?"

"I know. I don't think she likes you too much."

Schuyler rolled her eyes at Dylan's edginess with her.

"No, you think?" she said sarcastically,

He seemed not himself of late. She had to wonder though if this change may have something to do with his new best girlfriend? Delilah made Mimi Force look like Gandhi when it came to regarding Schuyler. The girl was vicious. Schuyler felt nauseous suddenly but ignored it.

"Oh and why did you have to subject Jack and I being seeing together huh?" she hit his arm, and he only smirked,

He shrugged, "I don't know. didn't think it was issue- unless it is- you could tell me-"

"Hey- you don't know what your talking about- and just so you know- Kingsley knows about Jack and I having coffee together"

"Yeah what ever- any way, that's when I met her, and ever since then she's been asking about you and Kingsley." just then Kingsley came walking by himself with a perplexed look upon his face.

"What happened my love?" Schuyler went up to him and hugged him tightly, he barely hugged her back,

"I'm not sure" he looked wary suddenly as he took Schuyler's hand and said "Lets go home- I feel so tired, and I just want to get out of this place already!" he looked at her tiredly, out of energy. Schuyler dubiously inclined toward her watch.

"But its barely lunch, and we have only two more classes to go-"

"Well I'm going home, if you come with me, you come, if you don't, well-" he shrugged breaking away from her. Then walking toward the exit. The three of them eyed him incredulously. He didn't seem like himself either. _What the hell is going on with everybody? _

Schuyler stayed in school but she kept feeling as if she was being attacked, mentally within the glom. She had head aches and couldn't focus too good. She had Jack for sixth period, and he right away took the seat next to her,

'_Hey beautiful! Why so down and gloomy?' _he sent to her, her eyes found his and she soothed a little,

'_Don't know what it is but it feels as if somebody is manipulating my thinking pattern and causing me to have massive migraines because they cant exactly breakthrough my walls!' _she thought to him unsure if he will hear it or not, which he did.

Schuyler winced feeling interference once again. Jack began to probe the glom to see what she was talking about. And what he found made him look around the room cautiously- it was a silver blood for sure interfering trying to penetrate her mind but is finding it unusually difficult which is what's causing a migraine, Jack noticed and tended her,

"Skye, what is it?" he murmured,

'_Something is happening to me- someone is interfering with my thought pattern, and it's making me nauseous and giving me a migraine. Ouch!' _she gasped grabbing her temples, the teacher had Jack take her to the nurse.

"Schuyler I'm taking you to Dr. Pat's -" Jack said insistently,

"No Jack- besides, if it is what I suspect then Dr. Pat wont be able to help me!" she paused and shook her head again. She had a feeling it was _her_. Delilah Swann. She sent chills down her spine. Her eyes were silver and they made her feel like she was looking in Kingsley's eyes, even though she wasn't.

Jack sighed taking her somewhere else other than her current home. He took her to another apartment he rented, beside the other one they called theirs. Jack noticed her discomfort so he elaborated,

"Our other secret place of refuge was compromised by one of your buddies and that new girl- I caught them lurking about with trench coats out side the apartment on Perry street. Put it this way, they wouldn't get far as private eye agents in this world."

"What? Dylan and- and Delilah?" he nodded. Shit, she thought. This explains it all. But why are they teaming up together to spy on Jack and her? What the hell is going on?

"Was that her name? any way she gives me a bad gut feeling, but I hear she's a red blood."

"Oh that's why you brought me here?" he nodded,

"Disappointed?" he smirked,

"Hardly Force- I decided to straighten my act."

He opened the door to reveal a custom surveillance system with an impressive laptop, and inquiry systematic for investigation purposes, he has the school, block 122, and her house being watched as well as the old place, he showed her the surveillance tape of Dylan and Delilah sneaking about , waiting for Schuyler, but Skye wasn't there that day. Jack was going over his recent charges files. He was going to tell her but was given instructions to remain discrete about everything then.

"I'm a junior venator now in the league for the committee- and you are my assignment- your grandfather and my father decided that I should be your guardian from now on, as well as find out who the Silver blood posing as a blueblood among the bluebloods in Duchesne. We think its Bliss, because she is the suspect we've been keeping a heavy eye on for sometime now. And since she was within the crime scene radius- well we think it could've been her who attacked you"

"No it wasn't Bliss"

"Are you certain? Cause lets not forget, you nearly died that night Schuyler- you lost a lot of blood"

"But wasn't she at the party already- I mean it was her party and you should know cause you were there right?"

"No she wasn't there yet. She was still at the Photo shoot- Mimi had a set of keys to set up everything and I helped."

"But it couldn't have been her Jack because I just remembered something important that definitely clears her name- Kingsley said when he went to pick me up at the Photo shoot, he didn't see me so he found Bliss in front and asked her where I was, while I was being attacked- so she couldn't be the assailant unless Bliss has the ability to be in two different places at the same time!"

"Oh. Well I suppose I better cross her off my list of possible suspects" he crossed her off.

Dylan Ward was a possible suspect, because for some odd reason he has taken a new hobby in stalking Schuyler with the accomplice red blood Delilah Swann. Jack was showing Schuyler the files on evidence found on the recent victim: Aggie: _Soon Dimidium Cognatus! I'm coming 4 you ! - _Schuyler had a look of dread when she read that part of the report.

"How could he keep this from me? why would he?" Schuyler cried, referring to her grandfather concealing some information

Jack sighed and wiped her tears bringing her into hug, "He didn't want you to be more scared than you already are. But I know how strong you are and think you deserve to know what's going on- so you do know what's going on now right?" she nodded,

"A psychotic Silver blood marked me and is probably among our classmates! You know what though- I just might have a hunch who it could be"

"Who?"

"Delilah Swann, that's who." she murmured, those Silver eyes are cryptic and empty looking.

"But she's Red blood- no , wait- unless she is not who she says she is of course! Schuyler I think we might be on to something"

They got all the details down and began to investigate the new girl. She is emancipated, that's all. The rest is concealed tightly. Not even Jack has the skills or equipment to hack into that kind of concealed tightly security system. What is she hiding that she has to pay a pretty penny for such protection for her records?

So it wasn't a coincidence that the silver bloods just happen to ransack her room and then attack students from her school to send a message to her. So it had to be someone who party's among the friends at block 122. Wait, she thought 'Didn't Dylan Ward say that him and Delilah met at Block 122 that night? - could - wait. No. never mind!' She thought bitterly. Sure her best friend was behaving highly unusual around her lately, but he wasn't a psychotic silver blood after her head. There is just no possible motive there.

So now Schuyler will be wearing a beacon everywhere she goes, and have Jack tailing near with his eyes wide open. On guard.

Schuyler was so out of it, she didn't realize they were already in front of the Martin's residence, which was her current home. Jack was going to go with her and explain everything to Kingsley now that Jack is her guardian angel? She sighed eyeing Jack curiously. However Jack was distracted looking into the window on the door, Schuyler wasn't tall enough so Jack picked her up to see what has him so perplexed.

"That-! B%$^!" Schuyler hissed under her breath- Kingsley was Hugging onto Delilah intimately close, like he does with her only. Schuyler opened the door and right away Kingsley broke apart from her looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck while Delilah smirked feral like at Schuyler directly. Jack noted it and continued taking mental notary of everything about the two.

"Well if it isn't one of _my_ alleged stalkers, and incidentally with _my _BOYFRIEND?"

**There it is ladies and gentlemen! How is the plot coming out? Is it coming through nicely? Should I continue with this idea? Or should I stop here? Let me know guys: I want per usual:(4 new reviews) before I update again. Right now I have 21 total. So that would be 25 reviews altogether. **


	6. Chapter 6

"**That-! B%$^!" Schuyler hissed under her breath, Kingsley was Hugging onto Delilah intimately close, like he does with her only. Schuyler opened the door and right away Kingsley broke apart from her looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck while Delilah smirked feral like at Schuyler directly. Jack noted it and continued taking mental notary of everything about the two. **

"**Well if it isn't one of **_**my**_** alleged stalkers, and incidentally with **_**my **_**BOYFRIEND?"**

**A New 'Familiar'?**

**K**ingsley Martin wasn't sure how this happened, but he was more than certain he knew Delilah more then anything else in world. But how could it be? His twin couldn't be here without being recorded within the repository records of blue bloods, and he would've been contacted by his parents if they were told his twin's whereabouts, if she was recovered that is. And surely his twin had to be reborn within the cycles as he was, and he checked every coven records in the world, and there is no Delilah Swann documented, or reported on records. So who is this girl who reminds him of his beloved Olivierra Marx. He can only make out bits and pieces of her face. Those eyes, those mirroring dark silver gray eyes mirror his own it is uncanny. But he couldn't just ask her if she was his twin from another cycle, or about what blue blood vampire coven she hailed from, what if she is in fact only but a red blood? He probed her mind, and found it was content on normal teenager girl stuff. She had nothing relating to blue blood stuff. He frowned. All hope was gone. He loves Schuyler and couldn't possibly hurt her in any way, shape or form either way. He wouldn't forsake Schuyler for anyone. Not even his twin..

"What is it that has you distracted my King?" Delilah purred as she joined him on his couch. Funny thing really, he has no idea why she was in his house. Last he remembered was being at school and asking Schuyler to come home with him, because she is the only girl who can remedy his dissolution who can make him smile during moments in such. She makes him feel better when he is down. She is his moon in the darkest of nights, his sun in the brightest of days- how could you go on without both beauties that brighten beyond your sky? Surely your world will meet its end yet, and dark days will surely make way by all means to your end.

**D**elilah groaned to herself, knowing with certainty that his distraction is that little rodent mongrel!

Knowing her Tripp all too well, she knew he would probe her mind so she has a little charm spell over her that is set on recording , replaying innocent red blood mind thought patterns. Her true thoughts concealed away from him.

She wont sit and do nothing about this- so she snapped her fingers as he sighed in deep thought, he then blinked and looked up at her, with a calculating gleam in his eyes,

"Oh, shit- I forgot you were here. Which coming to think about it," he winced incredulously looking around his parlor for answers, "How did you get in here? And what are you doing here?"

She frowned, "You don't remember Kings?" she smiled coyly rubbing down his arm seductively, he recoiled and placed a pillow between the both,

"Its Kingsley. And no….. I don't think I recall letting you in my home- and I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate it very much either."

he was starting to pull her toward the front door when she whispered in his ear, an incantation that demanded his obedience to her voice, compelling him to drink from her. He blankly nodded and groggily walked back to the couch.

Delilah grinned and cackled darkly, sitting on his lap rubbing down his chest while Kingsley stared into oblivion. She tested his state and waved a hand before his eyes to see his pupils dilated,

"Perfect. Now- where were we….." she placed her index finger upon her pursed lips pensively then said, "Ah yes. Kingsley I need you to drink from me now" Kingsley's fangs immediately extended, to Delilah's delight, and Kingsley sank his fangs within her throat, she moaned, and pet his head,

"That's a good boy. Honestly Kingsley Martin- I liked you better when you were my Tripp Marx and I was your Olivierra Marx- now it seems the rumors were true about the little mongrel pest bringing on new beginnings, giving her the choice of making anyone she chooses to be her mate- eradicating the bond between those of twins, breaking them apart forever- But no way in in hell is she choosing my Trippy love! not if I have any say about it. Not in this lifetime honey!" she chuckled feeling a little dizzy. Then sighed, "That will be enough for now my love- this ought to the trick. I gave more than a feedings worth. Shall you transition tonight- which I'm depending on, then you shall make Schuyler a grave's maiden!" he just sat there staring into thin air, blankly waiting for her next command, "Oh yes, of course- I'm sorry Love. Now you will make me your red blood familiar, and never question my identity. I am a red blood from school and you invited me over to talk and make me your familiar- you will tell Schuyler that when she comes ho- - oh what do you know, speak of the wench and she shall appear, come…" she pulled him up releasing him from the incantation charm, then hugged him as he was coming to conscious.

**K**ingsley Martin opened his eyes groggily, now realizing the awkward situation he was in, Schuyler and Jack standing at the door way wearing a glare,

"**Well if it isn't one of **_**my**_** alleged stalkers, and incidentally with **_**my **_**BOYFRIEND?"**

Schuyler was pissed off coming toward Kingsley with contempt spelt across her face meant for his new familiar. He stepped in front of Delilah protectively, Delilah just grinned as Kingsley stopped her from making a fool of her self over a petty red blood of no importance to him, the only significance she held was his meal.

"What the hell were you doing hugging her - is that why you wanted to leave? To meet her here knowing that I wouldn't ditch school with you?" Kingsley never seen her so angry, he eyed Jack pleadingly for assistance, while keeping Schuyler restraint in his solid embrace, he inclined his eyes toward Delilah, then to the door. Jack immediately cocked his brows in recognition and then just complied with walking her out. While they talked about their little situation at hand. He finally released her, to find she was calmer now, but weeping into his chest.

**S**chuylerwas thinking he was cheating on her, realizing that what she did at first behind Kingsley's back was just unacceptable behavior. She will never again do anything like that again to Kingsley and hopes he didn't do this out of revenge because he knew about their little escapade.

Moments later after Kingsley settled everything out with Schuyler about the whole making Delilah his familiar thing- he only explained after Schuyler tried to accuse her of being a silver blood- which was when Kingsley said he was certain she was a red blood, that he probed her mind for inconsistencies and proof that she was indeed mortal. Schuyler then admitted to him that she and Jack at first were seeing each other behind his back out of guilt which he then said that he knew about it already, as he also knew that Jack only told Mimi that to cover his tracks with Mimi- which he didn't mind using that to his advantage. She gasped,

"I knew the whole time lover. It hurt my eagle a tad bit I admit, but then I realized that I still had you in my arms even if you weren't sincere about your feelings….. Yet. Which now brings me to this question- Do you want to be my one and only love and dedicated fulltime girlfriend?"

Schuyler was sitting across from him. Jack was still down stairs waiting for them to come down so that he can explain the new developments and assignment at hand regarding Schuyler.

She nodded and wiped her tears with her shirt then sniffled grinning, crawling over to him,

"What do you think you goop! I didn't just pour my heart out to you exposing my betrayal because I want to break up! No. I want you. I wasn't sure at first, Jack exclaiming that we were a couple was probably the best thing for us, because it would've taken me forever to get over my complex about you - I don't think I would be living here with you if it weren't for jack."

**K**ingsley smiled warmly then kissed her tempting lips, for a second feeling a little wired, so he pulled back, so his fangs wouldn't extend. He found that her scent was just driving him wild. Kingsley pet her hair affectionately,

"I love you Schuyler, I cant believe you were about to go hostile on her over me!" he chuckled feeling smug that she got jealous seeing him with another girl.

Schuyler smiled, flushing bright red sheepishly then hit his arm for laughing at her,

"Not funny ass!" she laughed along with him, suddenly breaking their little moment of giggles and innocent flirtations, Jack knocks on his door,

They get off the bed and open to find a very bored Jack,

"Good to see you haven't shed any blood- had this been a fight between me and Mimi-" Jack added,

Kingsley rolled his eyes pulling Schuyler in his arms,

"Yeah, yeah- we know this would be like the apocalypse! Come on lets talk about these new developments Schuyler told me about"

"Finally." Jack breathed, "Cause I'm supposed to report in a few minutes"

After Jack finish relating all the developments to Kingsley, he left to report to Schuyler's grandfather and Charles.

Schuyler and Kingsley just relaxed feeling content in one another's arms.

Kingsley sighed as the romance flick ended. His mind kept going back to Delilah and how her eyes haunted him. He still couldn't believe he made her his familiar. Schuyler fell asleep, soundless, and serenely beautiful even as she slept. He lifted his love in his arms, and took her to their room. He gently placed her under the covers and then kissed her on her lips, lingering intensely feeling so much passion even with a simple peck he pulled his face away as he felt his body shifting in a way that made his muscles ache. He winced feeling extremely thirsty suddenly. He put on his pajama's then went down stairs to get something to eat and drink because his stomach reminding him he has only fed on blood and hasn't eaten all day. His huger wasn't for human food however. His hunger was blood lust. He ate. And ate some more. And even when his stomach couldn't hold anymore, he ended up choking and vomiting all the food in his system, feeling nauseous. When he tried to eat again, his body wouldn't take, rejecting all the human food just as he tried to swallow. Perplexed now, he went to the cellar to get some blood he had stored for times like these. He warmed a large mug of blood and right away drank it down, feeling nauseous yet again, confused that the blood left a bad taste in his mouth. He right away felt his body tense up and sounds of his body ripple out of place, giving him a tingling sensation under his skin, anxiety making his frustration harder to suffice. He was thirsty and so he drank more and more, and more. Until he emptied out the mini fridge in cellar. Now leaving a trail of bloodied emptied bags on the ground. He washed his hands and just sighed in order to gather his wits. He went in the kitchen to clean up his mess. Suddenly hearing footsteps behind him creeping, so he turned around abruptly to find a wary Schuyler with a quizzical look about her,

"What is it beautiful? Did I wake you love?" he gently caressed her cheek affectionately,

She shook her head, "No, no. I missed you , that's all." she smiled at him. He just couldn't help wanting to take her for all she was- he used his super human speed taking her in his arms cradle style to their room, then crashed his lips against hers passionately. His muscles did that shifting again, making his body ache immensely and animalistic growl escaped his mouth. Schuyler too into the moment of bliss too care. Their rhythm in sync with one another's. his fangs extending grazing her mouth, drawing a little blood making her moan, as he kissed down her neck hungrily.

**S**chuyler couldn't possibly find the restraint to stop him from continuing. It felt so right. Even though red alarms sounded through her subconscious warning her to stop him. Instead she encouraged him to proceed. She even tugged on his briefs. He pulled back incredulously,

"Are you sure you want this lover?"

"Do you love me?"

"More than life itself." he breathed,

She smiled then offered her neck, "Then take me" he dispatched the briefs and she dispatched her top and shorts, leaving her in her panties, his fangs extended then he sank his fangs in the nape between her shoulder and her neck, and growled lowly…

T**here's chapter six for you guys. So what do you think? Continue or the latter? Let me know what you think about where the stories headed if you want more. Right now I have 29 reviews. If you want me to continue this stories then I want 5 new reviews. Special Thanks to all my awesome readers! **


	7. Chapter 7

RECAP:

**"Are you sure you want this lover?"**

**"Do you love me?"**

**"More than life itself." he breathed,**

**She smiled then offered her neck, "Then take me" he dispatched the briefs and she dispatched her top and shorts, leaving her in her panties, his fangs extended then he sank his fangs in the nape between her shoulder and her neck, and growled lowly…**

Abominable cravings

******Schuyler thought it was finally going to happen. That is until she saw a new kind of emotion flood his dark pools of silver, an intense hunger like fixation, it made her skin crawl but he sank his fangs within the nape of her neck, earning a small moan which escaped her mouth, Kingsley was growling and gulped like if the purpose of this wasn't for passionate bonding purposes but to quench his blood lust.******

"Kingsley I think that's enough love" she tried to push him away however he wasn't budging, and his nail like claws dug into her back deeper, she started to whimper then cry, "Kingsley!" she cried, and that's when he snapped out of it, and flung him self as far away from her as possible. She was drowsily and a little dizzy from the loss of blood. Kingsley felt ashamed. He right away went down stairs to get some blood bags for her to drink so she could recover from the loss of blood, _shit! What's going on? _

"Did I really go through all these blood bags?" he didn't recall what he did moments ago. There were a mess of blood bags emptied. What is happening to him? They were supposed to do the romantic blood exchange ritual, and he ended up nearly taking her life?

He went up stairs and just thought it was better to give her his own blood instead anyways. They will be more than bonded with one another now. He feels refreshed, like he knows Schuyler even more now. She was sleeping. Of course she was, he thought. what did he expect after that little blood lust trip. He had never drank from a blue blood before nor has he gotten the urge to drain anyone as he did when he was drinking from Schuyler. He wasn't an abomination Silver blood, why is this happening? But to top it off, he wasn't drinking from Schuyler to fulfill hunger, it was for love. To bond in their own way, own time. It was like marriage though he was certain now that Schuyler is too naïve to know that yet. She didn't seem to be in the mood anymore, she kept turning away from him until he finally hovered over her and offered his neck,

"Kingsley, I'm so tired" she grumbled, and gasped faintly,

"Just drink from me sweetheart- please- it will help your body recover a lot faster" she opened her eyes and when his gaze met hers he saw a streak of pain in her gaze, she was frowning as well. He felt horrible. So horrible he could cry. What good would that do? She probably doesn't even trust him now. He ruined everything and it was all his fault.

Schuyler finally sighed then extended her little fangs. She didn't waste a second more, she sank her adorable little fangs into the nape of his throat. He groaned, reveling in the bitter sweet sensation, it was euphoria, and he could actually feel her body melding with his own, becoming one. She didn't get greedy like he had. In fact it was the perfect epitome for what he expected it to be, she wasn't devouring him, she was gently, smoothly taking his blood into herself, most passionately. Her little warm hands ran up and down his back affectionately, until she finally stopped, and released her hold on him. He was more in tuned now with her like never before,

When Kingsley suddenly felt a sense of insecurity through the bond, he thought for sure that when he heard her sigh, he wasn't going to like what she was bound to tell him right after, but instead she caught him by surprise with what she did tell him then,

"I feel like this was meant to happen, almost like I was always meant for you- my heart feels so wholesome now, and for that I feel like I have a purpose. Like I'm no longer alone- or maybe I'm just talking nonsense." he smiled, thrilled to hear her confess her heart out so passionately, now was his turn,

He brought his face up holding his weight on his arms,

"Before I moved here I was so numb and lost. It was like I wasn't living before you. body and soul move on from my twin Olivierra. But I truly believe your right about us being meant to be. Never had I confessed my love so freely to anyone like this. You were meant for me- and I you" he kissed her gently, as she smiled against his lips , forgetting his little fall out earlier completely.

Schuyler never even dreamed that she could get so lucky- having a gorgeous prince charming of her very own one day. Schuyler and Kingsley were even more inseparable now, and thrived above the whole school as if they didn't even see anyone one else but each other which was strange and adorable cute all the same, they were in complete bliss. They were untouchable, unstoppable, and unbreakable together.

For weeks Kingsley was doing fine, Delilah thought watching the pair gravely, still oblivious about his transition, that seemed somehow subdued at the moment. He was drinking regular red blood on a daily basis with his mongrel excuse for a girlfriend. Not even one withdraw yet! At lease according to Delilah that is. She really thought for sure he would've drained Schuyler given the amount of her tainted blood she gave him that evening to fulfill her plans- yet there they were all mushy, lovey-dovey tongue wrestling one another nonstop in front of the whole school body without a care or a worry in the world. She growled in frustration feeling so eternally disgusted, that she could actually feel the bile slowly coming up her throat.

Bringing her back from her dark thoughts she hears a familiar harrumphing beside her, so she turned to regard him coldly,

"Rough day huh?" Dylan teased patting Delilah on her back in a goofy annoying manner, with those knowing eyes.

She flinched away from him in contempt- "A little space would be nice Dylan" she muttered dryly, he shrugged blushing sheepishly,

"Why don't you just leave him be- I could see their happy- didn't you tell me you loved Kingsley?"

"Which is why I need to break them apart- I want my twin back- you wouldn't understand you idiot!" she growled, Dylan turned his gaze to the red headed angel of his heart he's been avoiding because of his new hunger. Bliss. She flushed when she caught his gaze, but frowned then looked away. He felt his stomach tug.

He brought his gaze back to Delilah, slightly glaring, "Actually its funny you should say that- because I do know exactly how that feels-" he said bitterly in a hushed intimidating tone, Delilah watched him turn his gaze back to the annoying red head and she snickered maliciously,

"Look at you Dylan? You're a silver blood now, you don't thrive for love anymore, you thrive for only one thing- and that's on what ever _I _tell you too- unless you wish to defy me for your pathetic little _human _emotions" Dylan grimaced at her reference to his feelings for Bliss,

Dylan couldn't stand it anymore, "And what the hell do you call what your trying to do miss Delilah Swann! who wishes to strip her Samson of his strength so he could stand vulnerable to his enemy's?" She gasped and then began to make him feel disoriented, and nauseous, she countered on him in a dark little alcove dangerously, now two inches away from his face, her feline demeanor making him shudder in reminder that she is far from as innocent and youthful she appears to be, this was a true predator. "Now your going to listen to me now little boy, your only alive right now because I see you as an resourceful asset for my plans- as soon as you prove to be anything other than just that- well lets just hope that never happens for your sake- oh and if you. Fuck. Up. My. Plans- I'll not only drain you, but will I drain your lovely red head friend with you-" Dylan was glaring and growling lowly,

"Don't you dare touch her- you got it psychotic bitch- I could give a rats ass what you do to me, but so help me god if you dare so much as lay a hand on her, I'll expose you to the committee"

"Good. Then I guess we understand each other then."

"Yes. Twisted bitch" he spat out storming off away from her.

Delilah had to find a way to get Schuyler alone that way she can kill her. She has decided since she cant seem to win Kingsley fairly, she has to play it the dirty way.

The whole year was passing by quickly. No deaths have been reported for the last four months. Its been almost a year Schuyler and Kingsley been together. Schuyler has made plans to finally prove her undying love for Kingsley by giving herself completely to him to complete their bond.

Kingsley had also asked his parents for the certain family heirloom for a certain special someone. Yes he is legally an adult now, and is waiting for Schuyler to turn eighteen on her birthday. (A/N not sure when Schuyler's birthday is? Anyone know? So bare with me for now) which is in a few weeks after graduation. His parents were a little peeved that their son was moving too fast for the girl. But of course Kingsley thought contrarily: it wasn't soon enough.

Everything happened so fast. No one saw it coming. Delilah's plan went through . Schuyler lost everything. Jack lost his Mimi. Bliss lost Dylan, Schuyler lost her Kingsley, and Charles lost Trinity. It was a blue blood massacre. It was supposed to be one of the best days of their lives. Their graduation.

"Schuyler, she's gone, she's really gone," Schuyler felt her heart break for Jack. But she was still in shock. She hasn't even processed the whole thing yet.

"Jack- why did she do this?" Delilah had to make sure she ruined Kingsley's reputation with the bluebloods, to assure her Kingsley couldn't come crawling back to Schuyler because they will be looking for him. She did an incantation spell only the keeper of the gate of Vengeance and retribution could use. She is Kingsley's twin so it is true that Delilah is indeed Olivierra. A silver blood. She's been alive all those centuries back when Tripp thought he lost Olivierra forever. But the truth was she sided with Lucifer. Araquiel refused to join him. Of course no one suspected such treachery, which was their short coming.

Delilah woke up the Silver blood in him and that's when Kingsley transformed before the whole school body with red bloods and blue blood alike. Charles was there, along with the whole committee of blue bloods. Delilah immediately used the moment to snatch Schuyler up and take her to a vacant spot to end her, but of course Schuyler wasn't some pushover. She has been going over some incantations with her grandfather and Kingsley himself as well. Schuyler manifested her mothers sword of which her mother visited her in a dream and told her she would soon need it. Delilah had her own to battle, and managed to disarm Schuyler which she used the moment to her advantage. She just about nearly killed her if it were not for Mimi of all people who came to Schuyler's rescue? Mimi nearly killed Delilah while Schuyler lay motionless on the floor, but Kingsley martin in his Silverblood form, countered on Mimi and attacked her neck, he would've taken her whole life if it were not for Schuyler forcing her self up and transforming herself into her angelic form which who would've thought she had one? She had no idea how powerful she is. All Schuyler did was open her mouth to sing a melody she wasn't even sure where it came from yet indeed it was efficient and all three silver bloods fled the scene leaving Trinity, Bobbi Anne, Azrael, and few other casualties dead. a lot of humans had to be compelled that day.

Schuyler ran to Mimi's side as she took her final breathes,

"Mimi hurry- drink from me, please your heart beat is faint!" Schuyler cried offering herself to her nemesis who incidentally came to her rescue just in the nick of time, but Mimi already knew there wasn't enough of blood in the half bred to save her. Leave it to Mimi to make her last moments of life as awkward as possible, she rolled her eyes,

"Oh stop it-" she snapped, she didn't understand how Schuyler could actually find compassion for her of all people and whip up some tears. "I still don't like you- and most likely will always loathe you, even in my next cycle so don't think that you've seen the last of me yet-" Schuyler frowned sensing Azrael's true meaning to her words. She didn't really hate her. When it came down to it all- Azrael knew Schuyler was born for a greater purpose and that she knew she had to take one for the team. Azrael began to gasp for air, she shook her head in a grimace, "God dying sucks- how ironic though right-"

"Your not scared?"

"Please. This is in my essence remember- I am death." Mimi sniffled,

"I'm so sorry I didn't save you on time"

"Schuyler- It wasn't his fault- he really does love you and though this may seem like Kingsley has been deceiving us all this time its unlikely, because you would be dead. Remember that." she was choking up again and holding onto Schuyler's hand, while sensing her twin is nearing and may just lose it- she smiled her maneater grin, her twin frantically came to Mimi's side and began to cry out for her not to leave him, and to drink his blood, or Schuyler's but Mimi refused feeling it was her time for now, her last words were,

"Take care of him for me-" then she was gone.

She was panting sitting in the memorial for the blue bloods lost that tragic day.

Dylan Ward, Kingsley Martin, Olivierra Marx are fugitives on the run.

"Schuyler- your grandfather needs a word with you-" says Charles, "Regarding Araquiel" Schuyler felt the air in her chest constrict, her face flushed with animation, and her eyes spring tears instantly.

She knew this talk was coming. So why is she so bothered?

She took a seat in the hot seat in front of the blueblood conclave council, the regent who is now her grandfather Lawrence Van Alen,

"Schuyler- we just wanted to make sure you knew that your not on trial for anything, and that your not in trouble either. Some of us have witnessed your transition before our very eyes and to say the least- we are more than certain now that you're the prophecy daughter of the light, destined to be our saving grace, now" Lawrence sighed deeply grave, "the whole council have concluded that Delilah is indeed the culprit silver blood rogue who was known as Olivierra Marx….." Schuyler already knew this. Blah, blah, blah! She rolled her eyes, she suddenly shook her head and waved them to stop talking,

"Please," she huffed, "No more-" she sighed, wiping her tears away from her face. "For just one second, be my grandfather-don't be the regent. Be my grandfather because I need you more right now. I already know this information. Hearing it over and over, _and _over again is just driving me-mad." she grabbed her temples, just now feeling the ring on her finger. Its been a week since the incident, so why does she have it on as if she could ever marry him now? A silver blood. Oh she is going to make that bitch pay for taking her life away and her future with Kingsley.

Her grandfather sighed and dismissed the meeting until further ado.

Schuyler was so full of sorrow and loneliness she could just die. Suddenly her phone buzzed,

Kingsley: I was told that I hurt Mimi- is it true? Baby what the hell happened? I'm so confused and I know for a fact now that my twin is responsible for this now.

Doesn't he know what he did?, Schuyler thought to herself as the Martins entered Kingsley room. She was packing.

They could see she was suffering emotionally and physically as well. She hasn't eaten a thing, and has puffy red eyes, from crying. Schuyler somehow felt responsible for everything which she shouldn't fell like that because it was not her fault.

"Schuyler dear," she sniffled holding her king size pillow which was dressed in one of Kingsley's dirty shirts. It smelt of him. She met their gazes and wanted to cry again. "now we know your hurting, and that you already packed dear, but we wanted to let you know that your welcomed to stay here if you'd like to- actually I would personally love it if you'd stay here with us. Just because -" Mrs. Martin started but got emotional herself, "You know we love you as if you were already our daughter in law." Schuyler just nodded,

"Thank you." Schuyler then felt around for her ring again and took it off offering it to them,

"I almost forgot to give this back to you both- you know since-" her voice failed her, and she broke, but they pushed her hand back gently,

"No dear. This is rightfully yours. He chose you. Our son loved you!" Mr. Martin said, Schuyler noticed how everyone speaks of Kingsley as if he were dead. He is like dead. He is no longer Kingsley. Or so her grandfather has told her. Now she is under surveillance and heavy guard at all time. She decided to stay where she was at Kingsley house.

Jack is still her guardian. And also there is another Venator team for her alone, Bliss also has some as well just in case Dylan Ward decides to show up at her home uninvited as well. The Martin's always are gone out of town on business or what ever they do.

Abbadon is still out for Kingsley's head and Delilah's head. He may had not have remembered loving his twin romantically in his past cycles, but none the less she was his twin, and in a harsh way he felt a piece of him gone until next cycle. At lease she is going to be born again next cycle. He does miss her. He feels a little lost without her. Jack, in a way couldn't be more relieved to know Kingsley will never be with Schuyler because to be frank, he was tired of seeing them suck face with each other every time they were near each other it left a nasty taste in his mouth. Schuyler seemed so dead now though, so in a way he wishes also that none of this happened- Schuyler was right about that bitch all the time. Delilah was the silver blood.

Schuyler was at home watching south park. It made her laugh. Until she remembered how Kingsley would make her watch it on a Wednesday night which was their compromise night. She decided she needed a shower. She hopped in the shower and then blow dried her hair, brushed her teeth, then prepared to sleep again.

That was until she heard a little ruckus coming from down stairs. She checked the surveillance to see Jack was in his usual post, in the front gate security booth . She crept down stairs slowly,

"Hello?" her heart was pulsing like crazy, and she felt like if something came to get her, she wasn't prepared. But she is prepared to run. It was dark in the house, and she suddenly came across a dark silhouette, "Hello, whose there?" the red eyes glowed in the darkness, but she was sure she knew what it was, so she began to back away toward the stairs, as the silhouette began to step toward her, more into the moons glow, shining through in the window,

"Miss me sweetheart?"

**Ok so I was wondering if you thing I should continue? I know where I'm going now with this story but I also know that you probably gave up on it- which is reasonable because I had a little writers block but hope you like this. Let me know how you feel. Four more reviews to continue guys, which is 44. Manders21**


	8. Chapter 8

**RECAP:**

**"Hello?" her heart was pulsing like crazy, and she felt like if something came to get her, she wasn't prepared. But she is prepared to run. It was dark in the house, and she suddenly came across a dark silhouette, "Hello, whose there?" the red eyes glowed in the darkness, but she was sure she knew what it was, so she began to back away toward the stairs, as the silhouette began to step toward her, more into the moons glow, shining through in the window,**

**"Miss me sweetheart?"**

**….Forbidden paths of sin of which we love….**

_Schuyler _froze. She'd know that voice anywhere. She could see the glowing red eyes, preying on her. Block your thoughts. Remain impassive, let nothing slip in the face of danger.

A deep rumble of laughter erupted from deep in his chest, and Schuyler manifested her sword with a calculating gleam, ready for battle, he stepped closer in to the moonlight, and she couldn't tell you he looked any different, because he didn't. he looked normal. And he wasn't in transformation. But she knew not to let her emotions make her liable, vulnerable to his mechanisms.

"What are you doing here?" again with his usually smirk and arrogant posture when he wants to be a _dick_.

"last I checked this is my home Sweetheart,"

"Last I checked you were a bloodsucking traitor who killed the woman you once claimed to love, and are a fugitive on the run, a silver blood," he moved closer, now just only a couple of steps away, Schuyler looked into his cool silver eyes and felt her heart clench in her chest.

He cleared his throat annoyed, "I was in Olivierra's control. She did this on purpose. She knew she had to ruin me publicly with the blueblood community, knowing you will always be apart of it therefore making it impossible for us to be together," he sounded so broken and hurt, betrayed. All she wanted to do was hold him and kiss him, but she can not. He is forbidden. They have no future. Silver bloods only have one fate in her reality and that's death, the ultimate death.

He stepped closer and she raised her sword pointedly, he drew in a deep breath pained, "Come on lover, its me, your bonded remember? You know me-" he hissed,

"Your everything I'm sworn to eliminate off this planet and into the darkest pits of hell, and I don't know you. Please leave, I got people watching me 24/7-"

He chuckled, "Really. that's why they prevented a silver blood from breaching these territories,"

"How did you get in here, the whole place has Silver blood protection incantations over it,"

He suspired, "Would you please just-god Schuyler, are you really going to end me forever with that sword? " he had tears falling down his eyes, she thought they were incapable of tears? Or any emotions at all. Her heart was breaking as he stepped closer, surrendering, ripping his nice dressy buttoned down collared shirt open, now touching the black with his hand to test the blade,

"Go ahead. Do it. I rather die by your hand than any other-" the tears and more emotions flowed in his voice, suffocating her thoroughly, "What do I have to live for anymore? I lost the only thing in world that really mattered to me," he was now stepping more into the sharp sword, even drawing blood.

He stepped closer, "Please, baby- its torture without you, I could barely breathe without you," she heard a sick ripping sound and broke, making her sword go back into glom.

She cried out and jumped into his arms, "Never. I wont kill you-" she sobbed, "I cant and I don't care, I realize I still love you! Damn me to hell- I don't want paradise if your not there beside me-"

"Oh Schuyler, I thought you would end me for sure," he cried, "But I mean it- I rather you end me than anyone else. You're the only person on this planet that can penetrate me, nothing else in this world has the power to do it but you,"

He pressed his lips against hers and it was all down hill from then on, she fell. And she didn't have a thought to care.

He lead her up to their room and wasted not another minute to complete their true love bond.

Schuyler was even scared when his eyes grew red, and his veins popped out all over the place, including his muscles, she took him as he came. Their first go had been urgent and not gentle at all. But then again Schuyler didn't need it to be. They both were starving for one another for a while. He didn't even need assurance, he felt it in his soul, what she wanted and delivered. Her whimpers and moans filled the house along with his own. Their body chemistry was like magic. He didn't even try to drink from her.

They climaxed in accord. Fell asleep peacefully within one another's arms for the first time in weeks. Relief was what they felt. Pleasure and passion, a bitter sweet kind of sensation.

Schuyler was knocked out, as if she were on a sedative or something. But she was none the less well exhausted. Kingsley just watched her after her woke up. It was weird how most Silver blood's have no humanity tendencies and he does. He kissed her eyelids each, and then her chin, he wanted to just stare at her all night. She was a sight to behold. Heavenly. His. He has to figure out a way out of this mess. There had to be something he could do. But he murdered one of their best. How could he do that to Azrael in the first place. God, he just kill that bitch. Olivierra.

"Awe, would you look at that, fucking the enemy-" Olivierra "How traitorous," Kingsley glared at her, how in the world did she get in?. he prefers to regard her as Delilah, how befitting of the name she chose as an alias.

**alright. If you want more, 5 new reviews. Let me know what you think. **

52 reviews total.


	9. Chapter 9

**Schuyler was knocked out, as if she were on a sedative or something. But she was none the less well exhausted. Kingsley just watched her after her woke up. It was weird how most Silver blood's have no humanity tendencies and he does. He kissed her eyelids each, and then her chin, he wanted to just stare at her all night. She was a sight to behold. Heavenly. His. He has to figure out a way out of this mess. There had to be something he could do. But he murdered one of their best. How could he do that to Azrael in the first place. God, he just kill that bitch. Olivierra. **

"**Awe, would you look at that, fucking the enemy-" Olivierra "How traitorous," Kingsley glared at her, how in the world did she get in?. he prefers to regard her as Delilah, how befitting of the name she chose as an alias. **

****

**Reckless behavior**

Kingsley shot up out of bed as Delilah took out her weapon with every intention to end Schuyler once and for all.

Kingsley countered with his own weapon to sever her head. At the sound of the clinking of the iron swords clashing against each other, Schuyler awoken and manifested her own while fiercely glaring at the Silver blood responsible for taking her friends and family's life away.

Though Mimi hated her, she still couldn't help but love her only because she loved Jack. Well maybe not the kind of love she holds for Kingsley, but friendly kind.

Delilah cackled maliciously as she was cornered by the blue blood Halfling, how humiliating, she thought to herself as Kingsley put his sword away in pride that Schuyler managed to corner her while waving him down to stand down, fiercely. Confidently.

Delilah eyed Kingsley desperately, "What are you doing you idiot- this wasn't apart of the plan! Your supposed to bound her eternally with the kiss of death-"

Schuyler cringed, and immediately used the incantation spell to bind a silver blood in a time freezing state. To hold Kingsley just in case he came there to harm her. Delilah clapped her hands proud of her self for turning Schuyler against Kingsley.

Kingsley just froze in position, while Schuyler sneered at Delilah, "Your trapped Delilah,"

Delilah raised her hands, and chuckled, "You really think you stand a chance against me alone?"

Suddenly the room grew ice cold, darker, it sounded like a cacophony of agonized screams mixed with thunder and flashes of lightening gathering within the room, War. The smell of morbid gruesome death.

"Who said she was alone." Jack Force thundered with fire in his eyes, with a sadistic bitter grin upon his face, Abbadon.

Delilah looked toward Kingsley's motionless form, as he laid on the floor in a deep sleep. She couldn't leave him to die. She loved him. All of this was only to get him back, was all this done in vain? She quickened as he lunged for her head,

'_Good bye my love' _Delilah thought to her other half.

"Well, now your going to come stay with me now- and I don't want to hear nothing of it understand?" Schuyler looked nervous because she was hiding something. Or more like someone in her closet. She was trembling knowing Jack had seen him there when he came in, and now he is on to her,

"Where the fuck is that bloody traitor?" she stood in front of the closet fiercely when he gazed at it knowingly now with his sword glistening, "Your actually willing to risk everything for that abomination Schuyler?" he growled, now taking a grave step closer to her threatening, but Schuyler stubbornly pursed her lips in a fine determined line, now with her sword manifested, with a raging dark aura emanating from her,

"If shoe fits," she said impassively,

Jack frowned, "Schuyler, tell me he wasn't here with you-"

"Jack please I love him we are bonded Silver blood or not-"

"How could you do this to your self- to the coven,"

"Jack I love him." before he could admonish, "Wouldn't you had done the same for me?"

Bliss stood in front of her mirror wondering why she cant have her happy ending. She supposed Schuyler has it worst than her since she actually was to marry right out of high school, and actually got a chance to fall in love with Kingsley, where she didn't even get to kiss her love. Dylan Ward. She groaned a angry tear, she could just rip that B%c*h apart. Delilah or what ever she calls herself.

She was in the dark. I know, strange right? She just couldn't sleep at all. She imagined his lips on her and began to rub down her body,

"Thinking of me again baby," Dylan, oh Dylan!

Or is it her mind messing with her again?

"No its me-" she spun around now frowning, stepping back,

"No your dead to me, your not supposed to be here Dylan-"

"I know. I just- forget it. I don't even know why I came, I don't know why I fell like I do- they say a Silver blood is incapable of emotion, and that they -they-" he suspired turning toward the balcony slide door which is slightly opened,

"Wait. don't go-" she shook her head grabbing her temples, no. 'let him go you idiot!' she told her self, as he turned to her with an arched eyebrow,

"What for. Your afraid of me-"

"I'm- I'm- gosh I don't know what I am Dylan. But I do know I'm lost without you near." he was at her side in a split second.

"Really," he purred, she bit her bottom lip pensively,

"Well don't just stand their like a idiot, just kiss me already!" she snorted, and he did exactly that.

**Hey guys- I'm finally back. Let me know what you think about where I took this story so far ok- if you like it then I'll continue, but if you don't like it then tell me. That way I wont waste my free time on writing no more. I at lease want 4 new Reviews by the time I post the next one I already started. And sorry it was so short, that's because I wanted to see if you like where I headed the story! Manders 21**


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken heart/convenient proposition **

(Chapter Ten)

**J**ack Force couldn't believe what was happening. Schuyler had chosen to be with a Silverblood- then vouched for him and threatened to use her sword on him if she had to. He had fled the house and was on the verge to go straight to her grandfather and his father this cycle, Michael: Charles and tell them what she has done.

He was furious. His hands shook as he drove. Just then his phone rang. He glanced at it, at a stop light, and saw it was her. He grunted, and cursed himself for always having a soft spot when it came to her. In all honesty he wanted her to his self since the very beginning. Even pondered over breaking the bond between him and his twin and eternal bond mate. She wasn't even a full bred. She was half. She also wasn't all that great back then as she is now, and still even then he was willing to break his Ugh! She wasn't giving up, so he pulled up to her grandfathers manor with the intent to tell him everything for her own good. He sighed and knew he couldn't not pick up the phone, especially when its her who is calling.

He didn't waste another second before answering,

Before she could speak he said, "I'm in front of your _grand _dads home," he threaded dangerously,

He could hear her gasp, and felt no satisfaction as he was dead on feeling, but in all that was honest, he knew deep down inside that it wasn't possible.

"Jack." she seemed to be conflicted about something and confused. As if she was struggling whether she should say something or not? He thought as she continued, "He's….," change of thought, she was torn up. He heard it in her voice. Something happened. She sounded as if she's been crying now. "I'm such an idiot. I should've never god, how could I let this happen!" she started to sob.

Jack wasn't sure whether or not it was a trick to stall him or not, or if it was authentic what ever the truth was, he couldn't care and was falling for it blindly.

"Are you alright did he do something wait, if that bastard so much as harmed a hair on your-"

She cut him off,

"No. no he did not. she was sniffling, and he could tell she wasn't playing him for a fool. He eyed the house considerably, moving a hand over his door handle, to get out and do what he settled out to do in the first place, but found himself wavering.

"Well-"

"No, go ahead and tell him, I deserve to be punished for what I did! And I don't expect you to not tell Jack. I'm just letting you know that way you didn't think I left with him or anything she had to pause to choke out a sob again. He had opened the car door again to refrain.

FUCK. He slammed the door and put the car in reverse and headed to her place.

**S**chuyler hated him. How could Kingsley leave her. How could he ask her to forget him? And to even suggest that she would move on with her life with Jack Force!

Moments earlier,

When Kingsley abruptly went for a fresh exchange of clothes from the closet, Schuyler knew something was wrong. His whole demeanor had changed. he seemed cold. Impassive. She just watched him in apprehension, barely holding her self together. When he finally looked up into her eyes, she felt her blood run cold. His eyes were red and dark with blood lust. He now had a look of sheer repulsion and hatred. Not at all like her Kingsley. He smirked cunningly with a sneer,

"Don't make this out to be more than what it really was." the certainty in his voice made her nauseous. He was packing a lot of clothes, confirming her fears of abandonment by him. She had the urge to smack him, he was so callous and inconsiderate. Had he really just used her just for sex as Delilah made it seem, and then was planning on putting the kiss of death spell on her to die? No, why has he not did it then?

"You didn't do what you came here for according to Delilah, so something doesn't make sense"

He grinned wider stepping dangerously closer to her, to intimidate her to no avail, she thought.

"Its simple, I submit under no one. It was her idea to kill you after I was to get my little playtime with you first….." he grinned maliciously making her back into the wall, she still felt the keen heat of pleasure arise through her being and felt so betrayed by her body, repulsed even by the reaction he evoked from her. Even after knowing he betrayed her and tricked her for her maidenhood. He dangled a strand of her hair that strayed from her ponytail to her face, covering her right eye then he placed it to his nose, leaning in deeper to her face, not an inch away, she felt his breath upon her cheek and he murmured, "which was so very mind blowing worthy… he closed his eyes now sniffing the air, making her want him more, even though a cruel cackle burned her heart from his lips, he opened his eyes now stepping away, "but I'm afraid that your besotted under false pretenses, a mere illusion that could. Never. Be."

She felt her heart tighten in anxiety, at the realization of her whole world crumbling right from under her and it was just too much. She shook her head and pleaded in his eyes that he tells her he was only jesting. That he loves her and will be with her no matter what, stand by one another through the hardships soon to come….. "No. you don't really mean that he chuckled and stepped away as she tried to grab his face to make him look into her eyes since he seemed to avoid her gaze now.

He shook his head, "Don't. touch me. I already got my feel of you, and I only spared you afterwards for the fact that your such a good lay…" he walked out with her trailing after him bewildered, mortified,

"Kingsley please I love you!" he chuckled callously again, shaking his head,

"I know. If I only I had a heart to regard it….." she hugged onto him , sobbing into his chest as he stiffened, and then shoving her away roughly, walking out the door, turning just to leave her with,

"You need to _**Forget **_me. _Move _on with your life with the Golden boy Jack Force for your own good to forget me. Because there is no way on earth I could be what you need sweetheart. I'm doing this out of the affection I am still plagued with from my Blue blood life. Kingsley is no more she rushed him for one last kiss, and he didn't protest, but he also didn't respond either.

He was gone. She was broken and decided to tell Jack that she didn't leave with him after all. It was her plan before the whole Delilah thing went down.

**B**liss finally did it! She had claimed her man- or more like he did all the claiming. Dylan.

They had done it all night long, and she had discovered what it really was to Bond and mate your lover in the blue blood tradition way. She knew she was weaving a dangerous thread by being with a silver blood abomination: the enemy. But if this was so wrong, why does it feel so damned right? Well, she came to the realization with the whole 'damned if you do, damned if you don't!' saying. Yup she knew what it was like to come face to face with a decision that could either tarnish your world, or give you a chance a happiness for once in your life. It was like walking blindly into a lions den with a starving rabid lion hungry for blood. A risk that frightened her at the same time gave her a sense of thrill of it all, being impulsive and reckless with your life all because you don't want to end up plagued with the 'what if's' regret for the lost of a once in a lifetime opportunity that always longed to come to you when things were a little easier in your life.

Bliss woken up all stark naked, cold and alone, she realized it was nothing but a wayward escapade that just may have caused her more pain than anything. And the whole night of passion has cost her everything that she could never get back again. Her virginity and her heart. Ok, well maybe she will always have the hollow of shell for a heart in her chest. However, she knew it will never ever be the same ever again. And for that reason alone she felt cheated, and discomposure.

Yes, Bliss read his stupid note that affirmed her first suspicions waking up alone. He didn't really love her. He just needed to put an end to his mortal fixation for her, wanting to see how it felt to make love to her before leaving the old Dylan behind along with his weakness and humanity, and become the real rootless blood lusting killer.

**J**ack Force felt a sense of contentment having his beautiful high school flame living at his side. Yes Jack Force still thinks of his beloved twin whom he didn't seem to harbor the intimate romantic kind of love for, but however did have a sibling kinship with her- unlike the past cycles according to his memories. They seemed to hit a rough batch every single cycle but as the cycles came and gone so did his spark of love for his twin. He was utterly conflicted with guilt for not having any regarding his affair with the forbidden raven haired beauty. It was for his lacking of the love that Mimi was entitled to receive from him but never did this time around because of his forbidden passion he felt for another. Mimi was deserving to feel complete happiness…..

Jack's thought were interrupted when his roommate busted through the front doors in a hurry, scattering about to the restroom 'panicking?' as soon as he hears the bathroom door slam, he rushed over to check on her. All he could hear was dry heaves and- and- hurling? She was sick maybe?

She was definitely puking her brains out. He sighed, and knocked when it got quiet, and he heard the tall tell of the flushing toilet and the water run.

"Sky, you ok in there sweetheart?" he heard her suddenly draw in a deep breath, and a gasp, as she cried,

"No. I'm most certainly not alright." she breathed to herself. He wondered what she meant by that. What could've happened to her that she would think like that. She sounded dejected and down. It had already been a few months since the Kingsley meltdown after he literately ripped out her heart and practically just squashed any hope she ever felt for the traitor.

She finally opened up and gave him the most unsettling look that made his chest tighten. This couldn't be good at all.

"Your scaring me sweetheart," he took her face and cradled it in affection, she blushed a little, but quickly shook out of his hold, and then turned away from him, shaking her head,

"You don't have anything to fear about, its me Jack, and its all my fault she choked out a sob and ran to her room. He followed her. Of course he did. She was Sky. And one day, when she was good and over that abomination traitor, he was going to make her his alone. They shared his room, even though Schuyler had her own. She cried every night and needed his embrace to get through the night for comfort.

He could hear her sobbing quietly. He knocked, and braced himself for what was to come. Perhaps it had something to do with her health examination test report she was supposed to take earlier?

She sighed and told him to enter so he did.

He knew something big was happening and I couldn't be any good, considering the terrified look she gave him before she finally relented and told him everything…

When she finished talking, she blew her nose and eyed him critically.

This couldn't be possible. It shouldn't be possible. It cant be happening. He must be sleeping and this is just a nightmare he eyed her and could tell she was regretting telling him everything she found out today.

He was pondering what he could do to help her…..

She suddenly began to hurtle about the room going through her drawers of clothes, crying again?

It got his attention alright and he was at her side and stood in front of the closet when she went to get her luggage,

"I'm not letting you leave in that condition Sky so you could just sit down, and we will figure this out together… ok?" look of relief hit her face, and she sighed and did exactly what he asked her too.

'Good', He thought, just realizing something he didn't before, "I just realized something," she met his gaze as he sat on the bed right next to her, wrapping her in his warm embrace. "I am willing to take care of everything, and I could since I am on the committee, and no one could touch you or the

"No Jack, its too much its not too much to ask from a husband!

"Not if I was your husband!"

She went wide eyed, he knew he caught her by surprise. He looked into her eyes intensely, taking her hands in his own,

"No one could question me. Not your grandfather, not my father, and surely not the rest of the Blue blood committee either. So what do you say?"

**S**chuyler, she felt her chest tighten at the words that came from his lips. As she pondered the situation at hand, she considered that his proposition really would solve everything. … but not her shattered heart from a certain Silver blood. What should she do? She is going to have to think about it more before she answers him.

She has only a few more months before it became obvious and everyone would know for sure what she been hiding…..

**I know I'm a bit rusty guys. Sorry for taking forever! Let me know if you hate it or not. Or if I should continue? If you think I lost it, and got too rusty with writing then let me know too. Your opinion matters to me, even the rough blunt ones. if you want another chapter then I want at lease four new reviews. I'm going to start on the next chapter. Manders21 **


End file.
